The present invention relates generally to a device for supporting and displaying a tag, placard or the like and more particularly to a versatile bracket adapted for support on various apparatus for displaying a tag in a position of improved visibility.
In the retail sales business, for example, it is often desirable to display a price tag, sale notice or the like on certain goods, containers or shelving to attract purchasers' attention and to provide certain information about the goods. Likewise, stacked freezer baskets of packaged meat in a slaughtering and meat processing plant are generally tagged to identify the contents in each basket. This is commonly done now with conventional cardboard tags having a wire fastener at one end. The fastening and unfastening of the wires is a rather time-consuming inconvenience and the tags must often be grasped in the hand and rotated in order to be read.
Presently available tag holding brackets are generally rather intricate or complicated little devices which are expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, these devices generally include members providing a spring grip of the tag which members can wear out in time so as to be inoperative.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved tag holding bracket.
Another object is to provide a tag holding bracket which is simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
Another object is to provide a tag holding bracket which is effective to frictionally hold a tag in place without pinching of the tag between members biased together by spring force.
Another object is to provide a tag holding bracket which may be quickly and easily supported on a variety of types of apparatus.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a tag holding bracket which supports a tag for improved visibility.
These and other objects will be apparent from the following description.